Sem Saber
by MlleAngieB
Summary: Esta fic é resposta a minha outra fic "Tempo tem suas respostas". Nesta historia é a vez de House contar como aconteceu. Obrigada a minha prima Jo pela ideia!Tudo do Shore&FOX&CIA. *Foto Shrimtom, 1968, "Sun"*


FIC HAMERON: **"Sem Saber"**  
Classificação: +18 anos

Resposta a fic: O Tempo Tem Suas Respostas

********************************************************************

Algo me despertou...

E levei alguns segundos para determinar o q era. Havia dormido como há muito tempo não experimentava...Logo senti em meu rosto uma suavidade...A mão de alguém me tocava..Afagava minha fronte...Não tive dúvidas de quem era... Eram os dedos dela...Eu podia senti-la perto...Podia sentir o aroma do corpo dela...Podia sentir sua respiração delicada.

Apenas aquilo me fez estremecer... Recordei-me do q havia passado...Recordei-me do gosto dela...De senti-la...Finalmente, te-la...

Não tinha sido fantasia... Mais uma minha...Outra alucinação...Tinha certeza...

Puxei-a junto de mim, abracei-a para confirmar a realidade. E o corpo dela ...nu ...suave ...doce ...Era real...Sentia suas formas frente a minha própria nudez...Meu corpo me traia, como sempre me fizera com aquela mulher, não havia como ignorá-la nem do outro lado da sala. Minha libido se alterava com um ingênuo olhar dela, com um simples bom-dia de sua voz... Que diabos aquela mulher era?! Para me resumir a isso? Para me tirar a autonomia?

Quando ela se aproximava, vinham-me a cabeça aquelas non senses de clichê...Mas eu podia sentir a eletricidade q me percorria...Não podia negar...O toque dela em mim, me fazia temer por minhas reações...

Ainda mais por sentir a reação dela..Não importava se Cameron indo contra minha opinião, ou defendendo-me, ou zombando...Quando ela me encarava com aqueles olhos..Quando eu vi o quanto eu a afetava também...O q eu mais queria era esquecer todos os poréns e submetê-la ao meu corpo, ao meu desejo...

E quando, idiota, acreditei q apenas sua presença me excitava...A ausência dela me enlouquecia. Os ciúmes de não sabê-la próxima, me consumiam aos poucos. Encarar que fora escolha dela sair de perto de mim, fazia minha dor na perna ser o menor dos meus problemas.

Queria vê-la feliz, mas vê-la passar com outro...Ve-la envolta por Chase...Fazia vir a tona uma parte de mim q eu desconhecia..A minha mera expectativa de felicidade estava condenada...

Ele a tinha de verdade..não eu...Ele ...Queria apenas parar de imaginá-la com ele...

Estava bem antes dela aparecer no meu departamento..Estava feliz a minha maneira..Por que não podia voltar a ser assim agora q ela não estava mais?

A lembrança dela não me permitia. Voltar a ser o velho miserável sem esperanças não era opção mais...Merda..Sinto-a nos meus braços, os cabelos dela se espalham, abandonada aqui..e mesmo assim sinto-me inseguro de quando ela acordar e ter sua resposta a isso...

Senti que ela se retraia. Pude presenciar a tensão que surgia. Senti as lágrimas quentes que molhavam meu braço. Tentei não pensar no pior.

O calor das mãos dela estavam em meus ombros... E controlei minha respiração.. Ela havia se arrependido. O arrependimento chegara mais cedo que eu previra.

Sentia-me um tolo.. Um idiota.. Um bufão que não aprendeu nenhuma lição em todos estes anos vividos. Ainda mais vividos com mulheres... Não sou nenhum Don Juan... Casanova.. Mas tenho um bom histórico em mulheres.. com mulheres.. sobre mulheres..

E tentei explicar a mim mesmo como podia duvidar de mim perto dela.. E não consegui...

[ok, o ultimo pensamento ficou bastante confuso].

Como conhecedor da natureza humana concentrei-me em não partir para conclusões precipitadas. Tentei não levar a rejeição e o arrependimento dela como 1a alternativas daquela reação. Ela podia estar sonhando, podia estar angustiada com algo mais. Tantas probabilidades.. Pra começar pelos hormônios femininos os quais nunca entenderei, nem com séculos de medicina.

Ela tentava esconder que chorava. E eu tentava esconder que sabia.

Se ela soubesse como o pranto de uma mulher tortura qualquer homem. Não faria aquilo comigo, você faz qualquer coisa pra consertar. Ate o mais babaca dos homens.. Ate eu mesmo... 'E um sentimento visceral de proteção, de culpa, de impotência. Mesmo de uma maneira rude, de uma maneira impensada tentaria interromper uma mulher banhada em suas lamentações verdadeiras.

E com ela, 'e algo mais forte.. Tão forte que sempre me sinto compelido a ser gentil.. a não machucá-la mais, a ter certeza q ela ficará bem. Não saberia explicar. Apenas q testemunhar Cameron frágil assim.. Transforma-me... E atingiu um ponto, q não apenas as palavras foram suficientes, atravessei meus bloqueios, derrubei medos, os protocolos e tive q tocá-la.. Nem q fosse no seu ombro apenas, na sua mão .. Ela tinha q me sentir, ali.. do lado dela.. Queria poder tirar-lhe toda aquela dor, todo aquele pesar.. Ela faz isso comigo.. Perco o temor da dor por ela..

E quando a adrenalina do momento passava, vinham-me uma tonelada de perguntas e recriminações... Todas bem resumidas em: "WTF are you thinking? Ela 'e jovem, feliz, brilhante, com uma vida em diante sem você para atrapalhá-la."

Sim, não sou meu maior fã.

Para te-la comigo, tive que passar mais um limite meu.. De não me ver sem ela no outro dia. Sei q 'e uma preocupação tão grotesca confessada... Contudo, esse receio quando se ama ultrapassa diferenças de gênero.

Juntei meu corpo ao dela, anulei aquele espaço q ela tentara criar. Todos este anos de proximidade, sempre pensei q o perfume dos cabelos dela era uma armadilha premeditada para me enlouquecer. E agora podia sentir aquele cheiro tão dela, que despertavam-me tantas memórias, tantos desejos.

- Você está bem? – fiz o ilógico-..

- Sim...estou... – ela fez o lógico-...

- Você sempre chora quando dorme fora de casa, mocinha?

Não 'e preciso ser um gênio para ver como aquilo a incomodava, o "mocinha" .. Não resistia mesmo assim. Era como se aquilo me provesse uma posição hierárquica segura na insegurança que sentia perto dela.

A claridade não era necessária para declamar cada detalhe daquele corpo a minha frente. Ainda tinha a sensação dela em minhas mãos. Pungente, viva, branda ...

- Apenas besteiras... Alguns problemas no trabalho..Desculpe-me... –ela disse desviando o olhar.

Não insisti no interrogatório, sabia que se insistisse me contaria a verdade. Todas contam. Ou inventam-na. Eu preferia nenhuma.

Greg, prepare-se, na próxima ela diz ... "Não 'e você, sou eu..."

Afastei-me dela e pulei da cama. Uma parte minha carregava certa vergonha na exposição. De minhas marcas. De meus defeitos. Parei na porta e a observei.

- Você quer vinho? Creio q ainda temos algo?

A parte arrogante foi mais forte em minha vaidade, contemplando a nudez da mulher na minha cama. Bela, perfeita, abandonada ali. Exposta.

Notei como ela também me demarcava e nos olhos dela não vi pena, nem vergonha, nem arrependimento. Pensamentos pecaminosos passavam naquela mente. E minhas deformidades tiveram outro tom pra mim.

- Sim, gostaria muito....- e tive que sorrir ao vê-la cobrindo seu corpo com os lençóis.

Satisfez-me ao vê-la corar. De uma forma, aquilo era novo pra mim. Era rejuvenescedor.

Não era a diferença de idade, era a maneira como ela vê o mundo. Como ela desequilibra o meu.

Cheguei à sala com este pensamento, recolhendo o queria e percebendo os vestígios do começo da noite. As almofadas no chão, partes da roupa dela no sofá. As minhas soltas pela poltrona. Lembrava cada cena, cada sensação.

Ao voltar, as taças foram entregues aos seus donos, a luz e a comida dispostas.

Perguntei-lhe sobre o ultimo caso, e um orgulho passou por mim, ao ouvi-la contar como o resolvera. Percebi as marcas que lhe fizera no pescoço e o vermelho nos lábios dela.

E logo.. Ela sorriu.. Um sorriso sem preocupações. Encantador.

Aquilo foi um gatilho em mim.. Aquela sensação de liberdade que emana dela.. O desejo de possuí-la..

E eu a possui.

Em meus braços que a trouxeram para junto de mim.

Em meus lábios pressionados nos dela e minha língua explorando a boca dela.

- Ah.. Perdoe-me por não estar... Sinto q não sou a melhor companhia agora – ela disse numa voz tímida...

Porem, não me importei.. Não esperava nada dela agora, queria servi-la, queria dominá-la, queria-a entregue a mim.. Disposta ao meu prazer para ela..

Que ela tremesse de apenas recordar de tudo isso. Isso que eu queria. Que ela corasse com as lembranças. De não deixá-la esquecer-se de mim. Confundir-me com outrem.

Imoral esta necessidade de devorá-la.

Eu fiz em ritual, e beijei-lhe cada particularidade sua ...E mais uma vez a contemplei, deitada em minha cama com sua face apaixonante, franca e seus cabelos tomando conta dos lençóis.

-Por que sorri? .. –ela me perguntou-...

- Teus cabelos, você... Você me lembrou uma foto famosa antiga....

- Eu sei qual. Então eu sou o Sol? – um olhar vaidoso transpareceu-..

- Possivelmente... – confessei-...

Refiz o caminho pelo corpo dela, refiz as mordidas em seus mamilos, abocanhei-lhe os seios e envaideci-me da contra ação dela. Novamente pungente, ávida.

Senti o gosto e o cheiro do vinho na pele dela. Reportei-me ao começo da noite. Deliciosos flash-back's.

Continuei a beijar-lhe, e minhas mãos em avant guarde desenhavam a rota apossando-se –antes- dos contornos dela.

Meu corpo exigia mais, queimava-me a cada avanço, a cada toque, a cada olhar lançado.

Ao ventre dela, marquei-lhe com a minha língua. Vagarosamente. Vi como a pele dela reagiu ao meu hálito quente e a umidade recém imprensa.

Desci um pouco mais e olhei pra minha prisioneira, como ofegava, como mantinha os olhos fechados e o deleite em sua face. Não me tornei obvio, e mordisquei-lhe as coxas em seguida. Aquelas belas coxas. Queria fazê-la gozar sem pressa. Torturá-la.

Provoquei-lhe seguindo sua linha interna.. Aquela parte delicada da pele, escondida aos toques diários, sensível a qualquer proximidade. Toquei-lhe com tudo q podia oferecer para excitá-la, para senti-la arfar por mim.

Subi pelos seus músculos, subi ate o seu sexo.. Invadi seus domínios mais íntimos, primeiro com meus dedos.. Preparando-a.. Depois com minha língua, explorando-a.

Observando o poder que tinha naquele ato, e o refém que eu era ao ouvi-la chamar meu nome entre cada espasmo.

Contornando seu sexo, suas minudencies com apetite, brindando-a com cada estimulo diferente que podia pensar. De leve, com a ponta da língua... Circulando-a... Beijando-a ... Procurando seu ponto essencial... Sugando-a... ate senti-la arquear-se ...Ate que ela implorou que eu parasse... Sim, ela queria que eu parasse e seus olhos me diziam o contrario. Eles me imploravam o contrario. Eu os obedeci.

Não estava caindo de boca em uma puta ... e aquele antagonismo de sabê-la tão certinha, tão contida comigo.. Tão correta.. me excitava.. Aquela perversidade de chupá-la.. de fazê-la úmida por mim, de sentir seus músculos responderem, de ter uma resposta genuína ...Era insaciavelmente excitante pra mim..

Senti seu compasso, segurei-a.. Introduzi meus dedos nela, impus o ritmo.. E continuei deliciá-la com minha língua tb.. Sentindo o gosto do prazer dela. Sentindo o efeito de todos os hormônios sexuais q ela emanava. Impedi-me de penetrá-la naquele momento, ali, de gozar dentro dela com urgência..

Seria diferente desta vez...

Desde muito queria poder chupá-la assim ate o fim.

Tive meu prazer em vê-la totalmente entregue ao prazer que eu lhe dei. Os gemidos dela eram os elogios que eu queria .

Acelerei meus movimentos e vi como ela se segurava em mim, na cabeceira da cama e atingiu seu ponto de mutação... Seu limite.. Seu nirvana pessoal.. O nome que quiserem..

Foi minha declaração de desejo, de amor, de adoração por ela.

Sorvi do resto do meu vinho com a visão do corpo dela perdido no recém prazer descoberto, seu rosto transtornado e sua respiração cogente.

Deite-me ao lado dela.

-Como?...Eu não sei...Mas você me tira a razão, mocinha... – disse-lhe certo disso-...

Ela me respondeu com todo seu corpo, cada parte dela me saudava, me amava, me cativava. Reconheci tudo isso com ela.

'E ingênuo dizer, mas não me melindrei com o amanha.

Sem saber... Allison tinha sido minha, desde o dia q eu fora dela. Desde que nos encontramos em condições tão únicas. Desde que nos vimos, desde que nos reconhecemos. Apenas não sabíamos ainda.

***Fim***


End file.
